An industrial vehicle such as a forklift truck, is utilized to lift and transport loads between locations. Some motorized vehicles known in the art provide for vehicle operation from an operator compartment onboard the vehicle. Other vehicles, such as pallet trucks, provide for vehicle operation from an operator position off-board the vehicle such as with the operator walking at one end of the vehicle. Still other vehicles known in the art provide for vehicle operation from a left-hand or right-hand side of the vehicle.
Depending on the operating position, some vehicles may be better suited for particular applications than others. For example, where operating space is limited, vehicle traffic is heavy, or when traveling over long distances, vehicles that provide an onboard operator position may be used. In other applications that require the operator to temporarily or frequently leave the vehicle, it may be preferable to use vehicles that are operated by a walking operator. Providing for these multiple applications result in a fleet of different vehicles, including corresponding maintenance costs and operator training requirements.
An operator of a vehicle is often required to move the vehicle in either a forward or reverse direction, with the forward direction understood as being the direction the operator is primarily facing in a normal operating position. When traveling in a reverse direction, the operator may look over their shoulder. The operator may instead decide to turn around and hold an operating control with an opposite hand or behind their back when traveling in the reverse direction. Switching hands, turning around, or even looking over the shoulder can make it difficult to remember which direction a control is to be rotated, pivoted or otherwise controlled when operating a vehicle in the forward and reverse directions.
The present invention addresses these and other problems.